


his ray of sunshine

by dazelater



Series: minishaw oneshots | vol 1 [1]
Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazelater/pseuds/dazelater
Summary: jj flies to the US for the summer leaving harry and simon alone in their house :))
Relationships: Harry Lewis/Simon Minter
Series: minishaw oneshots | vol 1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052366
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	his ray of sunshine

Simon saw Harry as a ray of sunsine. He was always there for him, he got along with absolutely everybody, instantly cheered you up if you were feeling down. He was everyone's best mate with an absolute heart of gold, and everyone loved him for it.

He would find himself just grinning dazedly at Harry when he 'randomly surprises' Josh with his favourite meal deal from the shops because he'd overheard he'd had to rush to the shoot and skip lunch, or when he's especially funny and close to Vikk after JJ makes a few too many dickhead comments about him for a video. He'd always listen to the younger boy rambling about trivial matters, and felt warm when Harry would choose to sit next to him in a Sidemen shoot, sometimes resting his leg across the older boy's own. 

It was times like these where he'd find himself thinking about Harry a little too much, or register the warm fuzzy feeling from seeing him appear wearing one of Simon's hoodies as a little too strong, and have to convince himself he was just blessed to have such a sick mate. 

From the moment Simon moved in with JJ and Harry last April, as a trio they had become alot closer. Smoking joints on the balcony at 3am over the twinkling city view; casual beers that end in spontaneous trips into packed clubs; attempts to follow intricate recipes resulting in food fights and fire alarms, or simply the _oh-so-many_ games of Fifa and movie nights that would end in the boys passed out in a three-way cuddle on the sofa until morning. 

Simon really loved his flatmates and for a while, he couldn't see it getting much better than it was. When the time came for JJ to fly off for his summer of training for his upcoming fight, the boys were undoubtedly upset. They were all at Ethan and Josh's house including the Cals, stood in the drive-way waving off their mate as he packed his suitcase into the trunk and hopped into the taxi. It was a chilly evening out and Simon stood next to a sniffling Harry, whose eyes were closely trained on the black car trailing down the road and bottom lip was stuck out like a saddened child. As Simon noticed his eyes start to look glossy, he pulled him into a hug with a sigh, and was surprised to feel Harry desperately squeezing into him, nuzzling his head perfectly into Simon's neck in a way that made Simon want to hold him there forever as the rest of the boys ventured back inside.

"Aw Boggo, it's okay," Simon murmured after a few stolen moments, breaking away and tugging them both inside as cold drops of rain began to patter against the ground, and to avoid him from seeing the red that had risen to his cheeks.

The evening proceeded of beers for some, shots for others and fruit-shoots for Tobi. Simon started to feel tired around 2 in the morning, and after spotting Cal texting something to his coke dealer, he notioned to Harry asking if he wanted to head off, who nodded drunkenly in response. Fives minutes later, a practically-sober Simon was chuckling away at a silly drunken Harry with his eyes closed and head stuck out the car window, rambling about how he 'wasn't even like sad about Jide being gone' because 'he had Simon and Simon was _cuuute_ '. 

The following days quickly started to feel normal, with Harry FaceTiming JJ every few hours to tell him random unimportant updates about life back home, which JJ always appreciated with big, hearty laughs, and would update the smaller boy with interesting facts or updates about America. Harry would go on to excitedly recite these to Simon when they ate together.

Simon started to realize he was enjoying living with Harry a little too much. Especially one hot evening the boy had texted him 'Wyd' close to 1am. He replied that he was about to watch a film on his TV from bed, and after a minute there was a little shuffle and knock at his door. 

"It's open" Simon called, stretching and yawning as the shorter boy entered the room and hopped onto his bed, adjusting the pillows to make himself comfortable.

"What're we watching?" Harry grinned at him, stuffing his hands into his pastel blue hoodie and earning a laugh and eye-roll in response as Simon chucked him the remote. 

Harry'd ended up putting one of Simon's favourites on, _Love Actually,_ but Simon had passed out before it had gotten a third through. And as the summer sun began streaming in through the curtains in the morning, Simon looked down to be met with a hoodie-clad Harry sleeping peacefully against his chest, able to feel his soft breath through the thin of his t-shirt. A strip of sun had cascaded across the younger boys face, long eyelashes and plump parted lips, and Simon thought he looked positively angelic. He also thought it felt less weird when he'd pass out with Harry _and_ JJ, but he wasn't complaining about the sight before him, one that would possess his mind for the few days to come more than he'd like to admit.

Or another time, about four days after, when they'd had the all their mates round for a party and everyone had finally cleared out, and Tobi had left his weed which the drunken boys decided to roll and smoke over a shared evil grin. They were sat on the lounge chairs by the pool in the pitch black night, lit up by the neon underwater lights and amongst the scattered mess of the party. The dodgy tunes trailing from inside were quickly superseded by the boy's cackling laughter after Harry recited funny moments from the evening. They were cracking up for almost half an hour straight, Simon having to wipe tears from his eyes and clutch his stomach in pain from listening to the younger boy.

As the cackles reduced to giggles, and the second joint had been a-third-smoked, Simon toked on the joint slowly and closed his eyes, leaning back into the chair, then exhaling the smoke delicately to watch his formation curl and dance against the cool air. He looked over at Harry, who had gone quiet and was staring at the taller boy as if he wanted to say something. Simon easily matched his glance and after a moment, the smaller boy ripped his eyes to the glowing pool water, cheeks blushing red.

Simon had never seen anything more adorable. But he quickly shrugged it off and blamed it on the heavy consumption of weed, ignoring the butterflies tickling his stomach. That was probably the weed too. 

He'd grinned at the younger boy and stubbed out the joint, tugging at his hoodie sleeve, and said "C'mon, let's go bed". And as Simon was alone in his bed 15 minutes later, he may have been kept up by thoughts driving him crazy of why Harry had blushed around him, before the weed lulled him into a deep sleep.

And then there was around a week later, when Harry had sleepily padded down the stairs in the morning wearing one of Simon's hoodies, one of his favourites; a colour-block pink, yellow and blue. Simon didn't even question it; just admired the view of the cute boy rubbing his eyes, in his own hoodie which was definitely too big for the shorter boy, and continued cooking the bacon for the both of their breakfast. He smirked at him as he sat down and Harry had blushed again, catching Simon off gaurd however he played it off with a laugh and just started chatting about the day ahead.

See at this point, Simon was beginning to realize he had feelings for his best mate, but he knew he could never act on it because it would entirely mess with the dynamics of the group. But he convinced himself he was okay. No, he couldn't smother him with kisses or fuck him senseless, have him moan his name over and over or dominate him, have him beg, or have him all to himself, but he'd have him close, and he could try and be happy with that. Harry was pure energy, he was a golden sunshine radiating warmth, and Simon was close enough to be warm, to be content, he thought, as he grinned at the oblivious boy yawning tiredly at his seat.

The day that proceeded was an especially sunny day. The boys had filmed a couple shoots at the studio, then chilled at the park as the sun began to set, putting JJ on speaker to chat and catch up with everyone. Simon had black sunnies, shorts and a beer, and was opposite from Harry, still in his hoodie, who had eyes closed, leant back in the lounge chair, soaking in the last of the golden sun.

"Who's up for a big night out tonight then?" Ethan asked the group with a mischievous grin after they ended their chat with JJ. Simon wasn't really in the mood. He never got smashed like the other younger boys, who were all agreeing and cheering in response, organising where they would head for pre-drinks and which clubs. He looked over at Harry who had stayed quiet and hadn't opened his eyes.

"What you saying Boggo, up for another mad one?" Josh asked, nudging into Harry's side, drawing his eyes open. He looked unsure.

"Ehhhh not tonight boys, not tonight, I've got lots of work on. You guys have a sick time though!" he smiled at the group and Simon raised an eyebrow. Well, that made his decision easier. Have a semi-shit night babying the group in stuffy clubs or stay home with Harry. 

"Me too boys, but ring me if you need lifts later, or get into any trouble" Simon nodded to the group, and his eyes met Harry's glistening gaze, burning into him, and Harry just smiled and looked down at his phone.

Seconds later Simon received a text from the younger boy that asked 'Movie?', and Simon grinned over to him in response with a little thumbs up, oblivious to the group of boys quarrelling over who's going to pull the most birds on their crazy night out tonight. 

That evening the boys had settled on _Mulan._ They had a huge, long sofa, but Harry of course had plopped himself right next to Simon, grabbed a cushion and hugged it tightly, resting against Simon's side. It had gotten to the point where your eyelids go heavy, and Simon was leant back with his arms behind his head, fighting the urge to fall asleep here and there. He ignored the uncontrollable warmth pooling through his body when Harry casually rested his head in Simon's lap, looking across at the TV, and Simon did the same, attempting to ignore the unholy thoughts racing through his mind that made his cheeks flush red, or the urge to gently trace fingers through his hair or just stare down at the younger boys face and admire him from this close.

Until Harry shifted to face and look up to him, and Simon just looked down at the boy, his face cast aglow in the neon lights of the TV, Simon's hoodie over his head and soft tufts of hair poking out, and Simon just about died when Harry's hands wrapped themselves around Simon's neck and swiftly pulled himself up to close the space between their mouths, planting a soft, warm kiss on Simon's lips. He pulled away and returned to his position to resume watching and left the taller boy frozen, eyes wide in a blissful hazy shock.

Until he snapped into action, as his months of impossible longing were erupting into reality, and he pulled the boy up from his lap and pushed him down into the sofa, earning a gasp from the smaller boy, before crawling on top of him. He stared down at the beautiful boy's face below him, pink cheeks and eyes glowing, their shaky breaths filling the room before Simon's lips met Harry's, having needed and wanted this for so long, going slow and then faster as Harry matched the kiss, pulling at Simon's hair, and Simon gently bit the boy's lower lip earning a moan that just about sends Simon over the edge, and confirms to him that Harry needed this just as much as he did.

**Author's Note:**

> new to ao3 bare w me


End file.
